


Late Call

by Boxxsaltz



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, because there isn't enough hwasun in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxsaltz/pseuds/Boxxsaltz
Summary: There was something in Hyejin’s voice that told her this was more than just a casual call. She needed something and Yongsun was okay with giving it to her.





	Late Call

Hyejin was soft. They all knew that even if she didn’t outright admit it. She didn’t say a lot of things. So Yongsun didn’t complain when her phone rang well past one in the morning. There was something in Hyejin’s voice that told her this was more than just a casual call. She  _needed_  something and Yongsun was okay with giving it to her.   
  
“The door is unlocked,” she told Hyejin before hanging up.  
  
She was sitting on the sofa, legs pulled up on the cushions and eyes on a muted TV when Hyejin arrived. Yongsun looked over at her, offered a smile that was returned with a blush. Yongsun bit the inside of her lip. This Hyejin was her own special brand of Hyejin. She liked to tease Byulyi, wind her up with her sly antics and nuzzle up to her because she knew it would make Byulyi flush and stammer. She liked to cater to Wheein, though it was done with little effort. Their years together made them fit together like a puzzle and every little interaction could be some sort of foreplay that would have Wheein strung along right after her behind any closed door. But for Yongsun?  
  
Her eyes stayed on her as Hyejin sank down into the chair across the room and curled up into it like a little, lion cub. She was being shy and Yongsun wondered why. They weren’t new to this but she found it endearing. Her face was washed clean of makeup and her eyes were heavy, lidded with sleep and something else that made her lick her lips.   
  
“Do you want anything?” asked Yongsun.  
  
Hyejin shook her head. There was something about her tonight. Hyejin wasn’t the patient type but she seemed even more restless than normal. Yongsun decided she wouldn’t drag it out.  
  
“What would you like tonight?” she asked, voice dipping into darkness.   
  
Hyejin heard the switch in her tone and hands tightened in her lap. “No bruises.”  
  
The corner of Yongsun’s mouth kinked up. She wasn’t into hurting her girls, oh no. At least not in a way that they didn’t want though Hyejin was the one who usually requested things that tested limits and boundaries. Byulyi didn’t need the physical pain of it all. Words did just fine and Yongsun had a mouth full of them. Wheein would rather be pampered and left bone exhausted by just the simple act itself. She was the easiest of them though the look she gave Yongsun afterward like she held the actual sun in her hands made it hard for Yongsun not to show a  _little_  favoritism to their second youngest.   
  
“Undress for me?” she asked.  
  
Hyejin nodded. Yongsun didn’t wait to as she lifted off the couch if she would do it. She knew she would and exactly as Yongsun preferred.   
  
Crouching by the bed, she pulled out the duffle she kept there and plucked out the leather bounds of a harness paired with pink silicone. Pulling it up her legs, she set it in place against naked skin and let her shirt fall away to leave her in black lace. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eye and she smiled at herself and the way her nipples were already pushing at the fabric. It was no lie, she couldn’t deny it, but Hyejin brought it out of her the easiest.  
  
She found Hyejin in the living room just as instructed. Her clothes, save for a pair of virginal, white underwear, were placed on the coffee table in a neat fold.   
  
“Very good,” she said into the silence.  
  
Hyejin pulled her lip between her teeth, eyes dropping for a moment before they settled on the piece attached to Yongsun’s hips. She shifted where she stood, her mouth parting in order for her to suck in needed breaths. She was so on edge tonight.   
  
“Can’t you be still?”  
  
It took the gravitational pull of the entire cosmos for Hyejin to stop her fidgeting but she did. “I’m sorry, unnie.”  
  
“Shh, it’s okay.” Yongsun cupped her cheek earning a burst of goosebumps that washed over the warm skin of her shoulder. She leaned in, touched a kiss to the corner of Hyejin’s mouth, and said, “come here.”  
  
She followed her like a magnet—Yongsun seated on the couch while Hyejin knelt down into the rug before her, settling easily between parted knees. Her dark eyes were on pink again, the hunger in her ever more apparent. She was desperate. Needy. Yongsun wondered what triggered it and why it was she needed to give up control instead of harness it with one of the others tonight.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
She did with the aid of Yongsun’s finger beneath her chin. She looked so sweet waiting for her, pupils already blown in anticipation. She looked like she was on the brinks of crumbling if Yongsun didn’t do anything. It was cute and she had been so good without needing to be told how to behave that Yongsun wasn’t above letting her have it.   
  
“You need me tonight, don’t you?” Hyejin nodded in response but Yongsun shook her head. “Tell me.”  
  
“I need you, unnie.” The warmth of her voice was chill-inducing.  
  
Yongsun combed back black hair from her face. “Then you’re mine.”  
  
Leading her in, she let Hyejin claim her lips. Hyejin kissed with a heaviness unlike anyone else. She kissed with her full body, a scorching embrace of fire and desire. It always threw Yongsun off the first time, distracting her from the fact that she was the one in control. She let Hyejin have a bit of her tonight, however. She cupped her cheeks and pulled her in, letting her play her tongue along her mouth and suck on it to the point Yongsun let a moan escape.  
  
Drawing back, she held Hyejin at bay with a hand against her shoulder. There was the play of a smirk on her lips now even more plump from the kiss. Yongsun moved her hand from her shoulder to her hair where she stroked fingers through before taking it into her grip that tightened. It wasn’t hard but it was enough sting on her scalp to erase the haughty pull of her mouth.  
  
“Better.”  
  
Wordlessly, Yongsun pushed her head down, angling so she had nowhere else to look but at the piece that protruded from her hips. She didn’t need to say anything, but the words were right there behind her teeth, ready to tell her to open her mouth when a tongue slithered out to lick the tip.  
  
Yongsun’s jaw tightened. She couldn’t feel it but she could  _sense_  it. The sensations of that tongue as it dragged up the length of the toy and teased at the head, dipping into the fake slit there. The sounds her mouth made were loud and sloppy and Yongsun felt herself getting wet just thinking about what that mouth could do elsewhere.   
  
Lips shaped over the head and eyes peered up at her through long, thick lashes. Yongsun stared right into them as Hyejin lowered down, taking in half of the toy before pulling back. Blood rushed through Yongsun’s body and her knees parted on instinct, hips pushing up just a little bit more to bury herself a little deeper. It was almost embarrassing how much she loved watching Hyejin do this even if it was all simulation. Still, she thrummed.   
  
“You’re doing so good,” she breathed, the fingers in Hyejin’s hair drawing lazy patterns against her scalp. She got a thankful little hum in return. “I love watching you eat my cock.”  
  
Hyejin took a sharp breath in through her nose. She swallowed another inch, bobbing up and down with the praise of encouragement. Wetness glistened around pink making it shiny. Yongsun could only think of how the girl at her mercy looked just the same between her legs, dripping and glossy just for her. Because of her.   
  
Yongsun canted her hips up at the thought, meeting the strokes of her lips. “I could fuck your mouth all day.”  
  
Hyejin whimpered, eyes rolling back as Yongsun aided her strokes with the guidance of a hand. It was degrading to say, but she thought Hyejin looked pretty like this. The flush of her cheeks, the wetness shimmering on her lips, her eyes half closed in arousal. The sounds she made were lewd, nasty things and all Yongsun could think of was how they were the same ones she made when she had that sweet face buried between her thighs, eating her in a way akin to worship and appreciation after leaving streaks of red across her ass.   
  
“Can you take all of me?” she said in a whisper of heat. She knew she could but  _damn_  it always got her. The way she sank down, pink disappearing between her jaws. She couldn’t keep the soft, “damn,” from escaping her throat. “Stop.”  
  
Hyejin lifted off with a slurp. A line of ticky, wetness connected from her lips to the tip that she lapped up with a languid stroke of her tongue. Yongsun ached but she knew Hyejin was far worse than her. She was breathing hard, a crazy look in her eye that said she was going to snap if she was left deprived any longer.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Yongsun cooed, running her knuckles down the curve of her jaw.  
  
“Unnie, it hurts.”  
  
“What hurts?”  
  
“I’m so…” she chewed her lip.  _“Unnie,_ ” she whined in a way so uncharacteristic from the woman she produced on a stage. “Please, my pussy needs you.”  
  
Yongsun’s throat tightened up. She wasn’t the only one with a dirty mouth, they could all pull it out when triggered the right way. But Hyejin was the one who could make her drenched with her words just as badly as Yongsun could her. And, god, her honest admission of depravity was so mind-blowingly sexy that Yongsun couldn’t wait any longer to say, “Turn around. Over the table,” and if it was possible, Hyejin’s eyes went even blacker.   
  
She bent over, shivering when the cold wood pressed into her nakedness and Yongsun settled behind her, nails scratching at her hips as she peeled underwear down her thighs. They were soaked and Yongsun smiled as she eased them over one ankle after the other.   
  
“You never could keep these clean,” she said and pushed them into Hyejin’s mouth.   
  
Using her knees, she held Hejin spread apart and ran her hands down over the shape of her ass she’d marked many times in the past to between her legs where she split her open with her thumbs. She burned at how wet she was, glistening along her lips and soaked so perfectly. She let the tip of her index finger slip into her and Hyejin jumped. The girl was already on the brink of coming and Yongsun hadn’t even started touching her yet.  
  
“Hands behind your back.”  
  
Hyejin complied. Yongsun held her wrists in one hand and used the other to guide herself into her. The moan Hyejin released when she filled her to the hilt spurred the long, lazy draw back and hard thrust forward that turned that moan into a muffled screech.   
  
Yongsun loved the sound, so she kept going. She gave her three short strokes before entering with a long, hard one, and kept that rhythm. Words unintelligible muttered into the gag while arms tugged, wiggling in the bind of strong fingers. She watched herself rock into her, each stroke stickier than the first. She could’ve came herself from just the sight, pink folds taking her in and out, slippery and loud.   
  
Feeling the tightening she pulled completely out earning a strangled sob of protest.   
  
Pushing her hips forward, she dragged the length along her clit and Hyejin melted into the table. She let her wrists go and moved them to her sides so that she could lay flush against Hyejin’s back, nipples grazing along her shoulder blades.  
  
“Can you go on a little longer for me?” she asked, teasing the tattoo on the back of her neck with a wet kiss. “Hmm?”  
  
Hyejin nodded.   
  
“I know you can. You always listen to me.”  
  
She rolled against her slowly, teasing her on that sweet edge and every time she felt Hyejin’s muscles coil, she stopped, allowing seconds to tick by for the briefest cool down before rubbing the head into her clit again.   
  
If Hyejin could curse her, she would. She probably was but there was no telling what the sounds she was making into cotton were. They just kept going, coming in strings of groans and whimpers and whines each time Yongsun wouldn’t let her have it. She started to squirm after too many times and yongsun could see the result of it in her eyes that had started to well up in desperate tears.   
  
“Too much?”  
  
Hyejin didn’t give her a response. It was a trick question, one that could subject her to more torture or earn her the release she craved. She played it safe and Yongsun grinned with a kiss to her shoulder.   
  
“Count to three.”  
  
She let Hyejin hum her way to two when she peeled herself off her back and speared the toy back inside of her making the legs of the coffee table scratch beneath them. Hyejin growled like she hadn’t before, a harsh wheeze that took all the air out of her. Yongsun gave her another thrust that left her gasping and choked back the urge to rake her nails down her back, mark her for her pleasures. But Hyejin wanted no bruises tonight, nothing marring her skin, so she yanked her up instead, one arm curved around her neck while the other pinned her wrist to the small of her back once again.   
  
“You’ve been such a good girl tonight,” she muttered into her ear. “So patient.” Yongsun touched a kiss behind her ear and buzzed at the way Hyejin shuddered then nearly keeled over when she drove into her hard enough for her cheeks to quiver. “Are you ready to cum?”  
  
Hyejin nodded back against her shoulder where her head had fallen to. Yongsun grazed her teeth down the column of her neck and sucked at her pulse point as she ran her hand down Hyejin’s stomach to the swollen bundle that waited for her between quivering thighs. Two fingers shaped around it and—  
  
“Now.”  
  
—she squeezed.   
  
Hyejin buckled but Yongsun held her up with a hand around her throat, keeping her strung on the high that burst through her body and shaking her against the short little thrusts Yongsun jerked into her to drag out every second after second until her limbs were limp.   
  
But Yongsun didn’t give her the satisfaction of basking in the afterglow.   
  
“On your back,” she said, trying to sound authoritative but she was a wound up right and her own patience was slipping.   
  
Hyejin’s movements were clumsy, still bleary-eyed and flimsy from the orgasm that still twitched in her. Yongsun hurried her along, pushing her into the soft bristles of the rug. Leather left her hips and discarded somewhere in the darkness before she mounted, thighs straddled around Hyejin’s head.  
  
She plucked the panties from her mouth, flooding at how drenched they were in combination of her slick and her saliva that would’ve run out on the woodgrains of the coffee table had it not been there.   
  
“Ah!” she hissed when a tongue speared into her clit.   
  
Yongsun knew it wouldn’t be very long. She could feel the coils reaching their limit already.   
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned into the air, head thrown back as she rode Hyejin’s mouth, hips jerking in uneven rhythm.   
  
Her laps were lazy but they were just enough. Yongsun wouldn't berate her for not giving her best after rendering her boneless. Not that she wasn’t doing her best because—“you’re so good, Hyejin’s, you always fuck me so good”—she was more than satisfied with the way that heavy tongue slid up into her entrance.   
  
A long stroke led her mouth back to her clit and Yongsun’s teeth barred when she felt the impending rich. Lips took her in with a hard suck and colors burst across her vision. Black hair clenched in her hands as she rode out the waves, voice shuddering as flimsy as her body until fire no longer swam through her veins and she could breathe again.   
  
Climbing down, she settled along the length of Hyejin’s body, touching kisses to her cheeks, her chin, her lips in little praises that she echoed in mutters of, “You did so good. You were so good.”  
  
Hyejin pushed up now that she could, rolling them over until they laid on their sides. Legs tangled so they were pressed fully together. The soft, innocence Hyejin came into the apartment with was back intact and she blushed as she nuzzled her face into Yongsun’s neck, thanking her in light kisses. She giggled at the tickle of lashes and combed her hand through dark tresses.  
  
“Are you okay?” asked Yongsun.  
  
She felt her nod beneath her chin. “Can I sleep with you?”  
  
“Yes, you can.” she kissed the top of her head. “Come on.”


End file.
